Hamilton reincarnation
by AlexanderHamiltonHell
Summary: (title is a working progress) What if the cast where all the character, but no one knows, not even the other cast members, and they don't all remember at the same time. Lin has known for years and is now creating Hamilton... but something about his cast is reminding him of the past... it couldn't be... could it? {Based of an RP I made on geeking}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lin Manuel Miranda; not very well known yet, only really known for that White House performance he did when he was first writing the songs for his upcoming musical, Hamilton, was sitting at his desk, stressing over the song he was rewriting for what seemed like the millionth time. Yet, no matter how many times he rewrote it, it just didn't seem right. He leaned back in his chair and let out a small laugh, oh how similar he was in this life to how he was in his past life. Always writing, never being able to get it quite right in his eyes. Lin actually found it quite amusing he gained his memories from reading a book about his past self and his first thought was 'Omg I have to make a musical about this.' Before it had even fully sunk in that he was the Alexander Hamilton.

Lin sighed and looked back at the piece of paper, before scrunching it up and throwing it into the bin that was already overflowing with rolled up paper. Knowing he'd get nothing else done there, he walked out of his office after shrugging on his jacket and started walking through the halls of the workshop space they had for working on the musical. He knew some of the actors would be about and likely bump into him.

Philipa Soo was walking the halls of the workshop, singing softly to herself when she nearly ran into the rather stressed out Lin. She was to play Elizabeth in his upcoming play, Hamilton and was looking forward to it. "Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now..." She sang as she spotted Lin just in time. "Whoah, hey Lin. Everything alright?" She asked with the concern in her voice poorly concealed.

Lin looked up at Philipa and gave a smile, always one to make sure others are happy and usually the best way to do that was to seem happy yourself. "Yeah, I'm fine." He carefully adjusted the folder, which held some script, in his arm. "You sound great by the way." He spoke softly, complimenting her amazing singing.

Philipa smiled at Lin's compliment. "Thank you," she said gratefully and with a slight blush, always appreciating something like that. She wasn't the most confident of actresses or singers, after all, so every little bit helped. That's why she auditioned for Hamilton in the first place. To help with her confidence.

Lin's smile turned a little more authentic as he was Philipa smile, it always did help to be around others that were happy, "No problem, just saying it how it is." He said before looking back down at his folder. He knew he should be working on the song but he just couldn't concentrate. All the flashbacks from when he was Hamilton kept coming back because of the damn thing.

She nodded before clearing her throat awkwardly. "Anyway, do you need help with anything, I have a little time on my hands and wouldn't mind helping if you need it." Philipa offered with a small tilt to the head.

Lin was pulled out of his thinking and thought for a moment. He did have a lot to do, but most of it he would have to do himself because it would likely trigger memories. He shook his head, "Thank you for offering, but I think I have most of it under control. I'll tell what though! I want to go over some changes in the first song. So I'll call out for that later. Think you could get the word around?"

Philipa nodded with a light smile before setting off back down the hall to get the word out. In the back of her head, she knew something was up with Lin but she also knew better than to nag.

While this was happening, in another area of the workshop, Anthony was alone in one of the many rooms, his voice echoing against the walls as he ran through a couple vocal warm-ups before he would proceed to practice some new songs. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, looking up so it wouldn't fall into them again.

Philipa past through the hall and soon heard a voice she recognised as Anthony's, going over some vocal warm-ups and decided to start there. "Hey, Anthony."

As soon as Anthony heard the voice he stopped, turning around and seeing Philipa, he smiled. "Hey, Philipa. What's up?" He questioned, for the moment Anthony dropped the idea of continuing his warm-ups and singing,

"Not much, Lin wants to go over some changes he made to the first dong so he's gonna call out for it later," she informed him with her usual cheery voice. Anthony nodded, "Oh, Okay." He ran his hand through his curled hair while humming for a moment. For a second he debated continuing his singing or going to see Lin.

Philipa nodded back before leaving to notify the rest of the cast. Once she had finished telling everyone she could find she sat on a bench against the wall. She went back to singing, working out some kinks in Helpless.

Lin watched as Philipa left and sighed, everyone here reminded him so much of his friends and enemies before, but now they where all so nice. And he had known some of them before he remembered, he just couldn't bring himself to hate any of them... even those who reminded him of Jefferson and Burr.

With a deep breath, Lin started making his way through the halls again, towards the makeshift kitchen they had which just held a small fridge freezer, a microwave, oven and coffee machine. He quickly made himself some coffee and sat down at the table drinking it.

Lin slowly took sips of his coffee, one of the things he loved about being alive now was the coffee. It was just amazing, and great for weeks of no sleep. He grabbed his folder and went over the first song, one he was able to write with minimal flashbacks. By minimal, he meant only 5 or so.

Daveed stood, strutting around parading about happily as he rapped away to himself in his French accent. He had a sandwich in hand as he strolled around, "Takin' this horse by the reigns, makin' redcoats redder with bloodstains - never gonna stop til I make 'em drop, burn 'em up and scatter their remains!"

Anthony only had to check a few different rooms to find Lin. In the kitchen. Drinking coffee. It wasn't too surprising and probably should have been his first guess. A soft smile spread across his face. "Hey."

Lin looked up, startled from his work, and saw Anthony, "Oh, hey!" He said, once again smiling brightly while inside he was stressed and exhausted.

"You're not pushing yourself too much, are you?" Anthony questioned in a light yet concerned tone as he walked over to stand next to Lin. In response, Lin gave a small shrug "Nah, I'm just a little..." he yawned, cutting himself off, and quickly covered his mouth with his hand, "just a little stressed over this song I'm trying to write." He finished, clearly lying. He knew he was never able to lie well to John... or to Anthony.

Anthony bit his lip for a minute. "Honestly, I think you're a terrible liar." He sighed, "As amazing as you are, I do not think you can run on caffeine forever. You need to chill out a little bit... take a break so things don't get too much."

Lin shook his head, "I can't afford to right now. There's so much to do!" He downed the rest of his coffee not at all affected by how hot it was, "And so little time."

Anthony's smile faded slightly, "This won't be a success if you don't take care of yourself, Lin" He took a seat next to him and tried not to glare. "Seriously, take a break before you work yourself to death. There's always time."

AN:

Okay! Time for all the boring disclaimer stuff:

I don't own Hamilton, and I certainly do not own the cast… I don't even know them *shrug*

NOW THAT THAT'S DONE!

I want to thank everyone that was in the RP that this fanfic has been written from, purely because I wouldn't have had the motivation without it. I also plan to turn all my rps in to one shots/stories. And there will be more of this one coming at some point.

Please leave Review, telling me if you like it or not, how I can improve. But don't just flame try and be constructive because I have no shame and will come back at you if you us hate.

~Aleander~

PS

You can find me on

geeking Alexanderhamilton

Instagram a_ or fav_fightin_frenchman (as alexander)


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

Anthony's smile faded slightly, "This won't be a success if you don't take care of yourself, Lin" He took a seat next to him and tried not to glare. "Seriously, take a break before you work yourself to death. There's always time."

Lin flinched slightly as Anthony said that phrase again. 'Take a break' the thing Eliza said over and over again before she went to stay with her father for the summer and he...

Lin clenched and unclenched his fists under the table, gritting his teeth. He didn't need this now. Any other time it would be bad, but right now it was terrible.

With a quiet sigh, Anothy stood. He decided to distract himself by making his own coffee. He barely registered Lin's reaction since he hadn't spoken. Anthony shook his head as he made the coffee. Lin was non-stop. He wondered why the guy refused to take a break. If he didn't relax Anothy got the feeling it would overwhelm him.

Lin took a deep calming breath, well. tried to. He continued to clench and unclench his fists under the table and stared at his work, with an almost dead look in his eyes.

With another quiet sigh, Anthony decided to leave Lin to it. For whatever reason, he wouldn't take a break, so maybe it would be better to stop trying to get him to relax. Anthony let the door close behind him as he headed back to the room he has been in before. He let the false smile drop from his face. Coffee cup in one hand, he began to wander.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor Anthony ran through his vocal warm up once more. He hummed for a minute before finally choosing a song. As he sang his voice echoed around the room. It sounded strange. He tried to ignore it and focus on recalling the lyrics.

Lin quickly pulled himself out of the flashback with a gasp, looking around the room before resting his head in his hands. "Damn it..." he muttered. Lin kept his hands in his hair, holding his head. "Why can't I go through one day without a flashback?..." he asked himself softly. With a sigh, he grabbed his work and left the kitchen.

Lin made his way to his an empty practice room. He looked over the song he was editing for later and started to do his warm-ups before singing it, of course singing all the parts he could.

It wasn't long after this that Daveed came strutting in loudly. " SO WHAT'D I MISS?!" He declared as he strolled into the room. "What'd I miss, Virginia mah home sweet home I wanna give ya a kiss!" He blew a kiss to Lin and winked. "I've been in Paris meetin' lots a different ladies, I guess I basically missed the late eighties!"

Lin looked up as Daveed walked into the room and stopped singing. "Hey, Daveed!" he said with his signature smile back on his face as he scribbled down some notes on 'Dear Theodosia'.

"Hey, Baby," He said as he walked over while tying up his hair, "Whatca writin'?" he asked, leaning on the small male. Lin rolled his eyes at the taller's antics. Really it was normal but still slightly surprising because he reminded Lin so much of Lafayette and Thomas at the same time.

He gave a small shrug, "Just some notes and changes on a song."

"Nuthin' of mine I hope," He said as he leant over to look at what was being written. "And I hope you don't mind me doing Improv on Thomas' dance, nothin' choreographed seems right, you get me?"

Lin nodded, "Sure, and besides Thomas is your character you do what feels right." He leant back so Daveed could see what he was working on. Daveed hung his arms over Lin's shoulder as he read the paper. He chuckled "It's almost like you are him, it's mad." He said as he rested his head on top of Lin's, hair now tied back.

Lin tensed up slightly, thoughts rushing through his head, wondering how Daveed found out. Wondering if anyone else knew, he bit his lip and gulped.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, I just have a lot going on at the moment. I'm going to try and update at least once a week, but no promises. Since I did all the boring disclaimer stuff last chapter I'm not going to do it again.**

 **And now to the Reviews!**

 **Toomanycuteships:** **ONE, your username is to true, TWO, You got your wish!**

 **Polarsnow:** **Thank you so much 3 as I mentioned before this is based on a Rp I made, so I can't take all the credit.**

 **Flairzie:** **I guess you'll just have to wait and see :)**

 **Ranger-Corpses:** **Hey my dude! Fear not you don't have to wait any longer! :)**

 **Please Leave A Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

Daveed hung his arms over Lin's shoulder as he read the paper. He chuckled "It's almost like you are him, it's mad." He said as he rested his head on top of Lin's, hair now tied back.

Lin tensed up slightly, thoughts rushing through his head, wondering how Daveed found out. Wondering if anyone else knew, he bit his lip and gulped.

"Like, how'd you write everything as if you are literally him, what's your secret dude?" He rambled on, in a typical Daveed style, "I swear." He continued, "If Hamilton was here today he wouldn't be able to describe his life any better."

Lin let a small breath of relief, realising Daveed didn't know. As he relaxed his signature laugh left his lips, the only reason he could do this so well was that he is Alexander Hamilton.

Daveed straightened out and stretched, popping some of his bones in the process. "But really, your works great buddy, it's nice to be working with you again" He spoke while double checking his hair. "Zis zhall be a night to remember, non?" He playfully slipped into his French accent.

Lin chuckled and nodded, "That it will be, old friend." He realised after that he had slipped into Alexanders speech pattern, Daveed with that accent just reminded him of Laf so much. He just hoped the other would see it as him getting into character.

Daveed ginned, bowed and then stood up straight. "Freedom for America, freedom for France!" He exclaimed, he had to spend his energy on Lafayette's role and then go away and build it up again for Jeffersons'.

Lin gave a strained smile, "y-you really do get into the role well," he said softly while trying to hold back the emotions that threatened to burst through. His voice cracked slightly, he didn't understand why everyone has to remind him so much of the others... God, what he'd give to see them again... even Jefferson.

Daveed, on the other hand, was chuckling happily, before his expression dropped slightly, "Oak has a cough by the way, so his throat is a little sore, but he should be fine to perform." He rubbed his arm slightly.

Lin looked down with a frown, "I'll tell him not to overdo himself. The first public performance isn't for a few weeks anyway." He said softly, he really wanted to get rehearsals along and needed Oak, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Daveed sighed heavily to himself, sitting with his back against the wall, looking upwards and smiling to himself, "Ya know," he said, "I think I've learnt more about American history from your musical than I did in school."

Lin chuckled, he would have said the same, but he already knew it all the second he rad the first page of that boo. He nodded, "I think a lot of people would agree"

He nodded softly, yawning as he closed his eyes, "I think I might wear Jeffersons coat more, I really like it"

With a smile, Lin spoke up, "You can keep it after the shows... if you want" The coat was incredibly accurate, designed from Alexanders memories and Daveed definitely looked great in it.

"Of course I want to" Daveed grinned as he stretched out slowly, he was full of energy, so that meant his Thomas role would be amazing in rehearsals that day.

Lin couldn't help but let his smile grow wider, he loved seeing Daveed play Thomas with a lot of energy... mostly because it was scarily like how Jefferson really acted, not that he would have ever admitted it if he did manage to see the musical.

He stood up again, unable to stay still as he dragged Lin up onto his feet and started singing again, pulling him around as he danced. Daveed was a very social person and he matched the flowery nature of the 1700's quite well.

Lin let out a loud laugh and sang along. For the first time in a while, he felt completely happy, no worries about the musical, or his past.

Daveed grinned, stopped suddenly, and started to concentrate as he threw himself into Lafayette's signature rap, "I'm takin' this horse by the reigns makin the red coats redder with bloodstains," Lin jumped in, "Lafayette!"

"And I'm never gonna stop until I make em drop and burn em up and scatter their remains I'm"

"Lafayette!"

"watch me engagin' em! Escapin' em! Enragin' em! I'm-"

"Lafayette!"

"I go back to France for more funds"

"Lafayette!"

"I come back with more guns and ships and so the balance shifts"

Lin stepped back and smiled once he finished, sometimes he really did wonder if the others were here with him. The cast just seemed so much like them that it was possible. But still, he couldn't take that risk.

Daveed grinned like a child and threw his arms around Lin's shoulders, "It's a masterpiece of a musical, amazing."

Lin blushed slightly, too modest about his work, at least with his friends. He shrugged slightly, "It's not that good."

"It is Lin, it's amazing." Daveed said as he leant against Lin, "and your cast choice is perfect," he continued, resting his head on top of Lins. "The musical, the choreography, the cast, the set, it's all perfect."

Lin glanced up, he had to agree with the cast comment, everyone just fit the roles they had so well. He decided to just give in and agree. "Okay. Okay, you're right." He smiled.

"Of course I am." He bowed his head again before standing up and walking to the door, "Hour till rehearsals," He said happily.

Just as Daveed was about to walk out Lin stumbled back as a wave of memories he had locked away came through. He had locked them away, so he didn't have to deal with them. He didn't know what had caused the block to break... oh…it must be all the others reminding him of the past so much.

He fell back into his desk, gripping his head tightly with one hand and the desk with the other. "No no no..." he groaned out in pain as more memories flashed through his head disorientating him even more.

 **AN**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, and I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I had mock exams and birthdays and Christmas, I did try to type up the chapter, but I just never had enough time with my brothers being around and a little falling out with my mum. But! I should be back and updating more regularly, I also have an idea for another Hamilton story the basic plot being based on an rp again, of Alexander not being human and Lafayette knowing about it.**

 **ANYWAY**

 **REVIEWS:**

 _ **Toomanycuteships:**_ **No problem my dude, and here's that update, sorry for the wait**

 _ **Organ777:**_ **Thankyou! And here you go**

 _ **Ranger-Corpses:**_ **Oh just you wait until we get deeper in, there's so must angst to come**

 _ **Lumpyapple:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **Hamilsquad893:**_ **Here ya go**

 _ **Mikaza1498:**_ **Thankyou, and that's actually why I decided to post it, because there aren't many out there.**

 _ **The Revolutionary Winter Quail:**_ **god, Thank you. Although it certainly wasn't all me, I only originally wrote Lins parts, in the rp, I'm just taking what my friends and I created and writing it up in story format. And if you like the way the characters are written I'll be uploading more story versions of my rps soon, and most are with the same people.**

 _ **Somebody:**_ **Thank you, and I did update, eventually**

 **Guest user: Thank you.**

 **I give virtual cookies to everyone who is reading this and those who reviewed really do encourage me to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

He fell back into his desk, gripping his head tightly with one hand and the desk with the other. "No no no..." he groaned out in pain as more memories flashed through his head disorientating him even more.

Daveed rushed to his side, he wrapped an arm around Lin and held him close, "Lin. Lin, look at me." He said slowly as he guided the smaller male to sit down, "focus Lin, it's okay, look at me and try to calm down." he said, kneeling down in front of him.

Lin closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back the memories. All of the memories of the deaths, deaths of everyone he loved, his mother, brother, his cousin, best friend. his son...

Lin held back a heart-wrenching sob as it tried to claw its way up his throat, holding his head in both hands, and pulling his hair in his grip, as if it were the only thing grounding him to any sense of reality. He knew after this he would have a terrible migraine for god knows how long.

Daveed moved to pull him into his lap, but paused, vaguely remembering the last time Lin had gone into something like this and lashed out, although that time it had been memories from the war, not that Daveed knew that. He reached forward, just enough for Lin to see his hand and spoke softly, "Can I touch you?" He remembered reading something somewhere about not touching people without their permission during a panic attack, and while he wasn't sure if that was what this is, it seemed to apply.

Lin gave a small nod, and the grip he had on his hair relaxed slightly. almost as if he were about to collapse into Daveed's arms, which as soon as they were wrapped around his small body he did. Almost immediately he lost his sense of panic and instead just felt on the verge of numb, which was a sign he was close to coming out of the attack.

Daveed, not entirely sure what to do next, just rocked the two of them, while Lin's eyes became more focused every minute that passed, and after a few of these, he slowly pulled back from Daveed with a slightly embarrassed look.

"I...uhh, thanks" he murmured before glancing around the room, "and er... not to be rude or anything since you really helped, but could you go? Just for a bit, I'm used to being alone after these... and I kind of prefer it."

Daveed smiled, and ruffled his hair, standing up, "Sure buddy, I get it, just call me if you need anything, okay?" and as Lin nodded in response he left, closing the door behind him.

Lin let himself slump against the wall, letting out a sigh and staring up at the ceiling, that, that was close.

 **AN**

 **Fewhhh,,, I just wrote that in about 20 minutes, right after I posted the AN but then I was dragged to bed before I could upload this, and I know it's not every long but I wanted to get something out.**

 **Also! From this Chapter onwards it's coing entirely from me, because I may or may not have lost the Rp…. Now! On to the reviews!**

 **Polarsnow:** **Oh, you're not annoying! If anything comments like this motivate me to write!**

 **Ranger-Corpses:** **Honestly, same. And thank you! See, I can take the compliment for Lin since that was all me! And as for ending up like Hammy, too late, I already am.**

 **Amaryllis:** **Here you go1 and more's coming.**

 **Ishouldbecoding:** **I'm glad you like it, and that your friend liked it enough to introduce you to it**

 **Cryingrn:** **I know I know, I hate cliffies to, but it was necessary for the dramatic effect.**

 **Person:** **Wish granted**

 **Peg leg:** **As I'm sure you know, everything before chapter 4, was taken from an old rp of mine, so I can only really take credit for Lin until now.**

 **Cured-images** **: I'm not entirely sure what I'll do about that yet, I don't really want to introduce Lins wife and kids purely because I don't really know enough about them to confidently write. So I may just make it even more of an AU were he didn't get married in this life. As for Alex Eliza, I'm not comfortable writing straight ships, purely because I have no understanding of it myself and can never seem to word it. So for now I'll leave ships out, maybe just dropping a few hints or parts where if you want to see something you do, and later on put up a poll for the ships I can write.**


End file.
